<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hardcore is Nice by Quote_3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673529">Hardcore is Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quote_3/pseuds/Quote_3'>Quote_3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quote_3/pseuds/Quote_3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The understanding of love while souls are getting lost in its translation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho &amp; Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hardcore is Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As if anything were to happen only one of those things that were to happen was true: the first of those things was that fate is always around the corner; the second was that we are the corner itself. Once sure about those facts, Yunho walked to Changmin's. Had it not been for the incipient smell of tree-fruits taking up on every street and the warm breeze announcing warmer days to come, Yunho would have thought on the very first day he met Changmin at the corner of the street near his late boss office. It was a freezing autumn morning and the only feeling Yunho remembered of that day was the look of ripped innocence that came through such big and beautiful eyes. At the night of that very same day, Yunho would meet him personally and not while hiding from a corner away.</p><p>It was hard to even grasp what Yunho felt the moment he touched Changmin right hand. It could be described as a mix of nervousness and fear. Such young and beautiful creature coming right up to his world, Yunho was sure he had seen younger and maybe, even more, enhancing that the young man standing in front of him but never had he felt that way with none of them. Two weeks after that meeting in his late boss office, Changmin kissed him clumsy and rushed, to be fair Changmin’s chapped lips crushed to Yunho’s moist ones. If his boss, at that time Changmin’s boss also, knew about Changmin’s kisses it didn’t really matter the business still would have been passed to Yunho – that was a fact everyone knew since Yunho was sixteen and willing to die for his late boss. However, all of that had already happened a year ago when Yunho was unbroken and in love or so he had thought.</p><p>“Changminie… Still like you. I like you a lot”</p><p>As daggers being pulled out of his heart and back, Yunho whispered to the blossoms of every tree willing to hear. While walking to Changmin’s Yunho hide his heart under his shoes so that he could leave it there laying along with the flowers dying on the dirty streets of Seoul. Just like lies and trues threatening him to wipe his cheeks with tears, he quickens his step so the only things that could be a threat were Changmin’s kisses and touches.</p><p>The breeze, the flowers, the blossoms, the mixed feelings, the urgency and the innocence of a love he couldn’t protect were his company during that long-lasting walk to Changmin’s. To his very first one. To his only one. To his last one. To himself, even.</p><p> </p><p>Coming through the door. Getting to the spacious living room. Seeing him laying naked in the carpet looking at the moon taking over the sun. Loving him even though Yunho had sworn he was incapable of feeling something that was already lost down on the streets.</p><p> </p><p>“You think… I could have ever met you out there like a normal person? Mom would have accepted you, anyways. But… would… as normal guys, I mean, you think we could be together?”</p><p> </p><p>Touching him wasn’t as hard as knowing his fears that were his own.</p><p> </p><p>“If we were meant to be, then sure. I don’t think meeting you has anything to do of looking for adventures but a lesson to learn”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of lesson, Yundol?”</p><p>“Changminie…”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin did really bother to look at him. Yunho, on the contrary, got a little closer and sat alongside, watching the reflecting lights of the sun hiding on Changmin’s face. The younger spoke softly, almost as he was speaking to himself than to anyone there.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t… but I have. I know. I’m fucking sure. You are still too afraid but you’ve got me by your side. And I’m still looking only at you. I still fucking love you. Sometimes I wish we were just two fags having a casual meeting through friends so maybe you could love me for real. And maybe you could finally learn why I was at that corner”.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin smiled as sad as a smile could be. Yunho got a little closer and kissed his knee – it didn’t mean to reassure him, Yunho just wanted to make sure Changmin was with him, still.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho, while looking at him as the most marvellous work of art God’s ever made, just as softly as Changmin answered a question that had never been ask but kept floating around as an undeniable doubt to both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes… I wish we were just two fags. I’ll keep the pet names and I’ll still kiss you out there, in public. I’ll probably rent a little flat near our jobs and maybe I wouldn’t be so afraid of holding your hands in front of the guys. I’ll probably be a social butterfly and you’ll be sure I keep my colours”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never lose them. You’ll always have someone by your side”</p><p> </p><p>Kissing Changmin wasn’t like the twenty-first times. Those moments were an eternal bliss of ephemeral young love. Lips moving slowly. Tongues feeling the foreign as their own. Sucking each other’s lips and tongues as a continuation of a moment that would never come. Searching for each other’s warm as if the only way to survive this cruel, cruel fate was to search in between them. Changmin’s grabbed Yunho’s hand to put it on his chest right above the frenetic rhythm of his heartbeat. Just to feel, just to check he was very much alive and together with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I fucking love you. I fucking love you so fucking much”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Changminie. I’ll always fucking love you”</p><p> </p><p>There were more kisses, more touches in their chest right above the frenetic rhythm of their heartbeats. The only words that were said were the ones they had repeated more than a human can be capable of keep track of. The moon had already taken over the sun, their bodies were just as warm as the breeze Yunho’s felt while coming to Changmin’s. The laying flowers dying on the dirty street of Seoul were – somehow- floating around the huge flat that – just as impossible to be- was stealing the moonshine to keep, the still lovers, a flash of light to guide them home, to guide them back to themselves.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm such a failure. I didn't even check for grammar mistakes. I'll probably do it later, though. Anyways, if you liked it please comment, that would help me to boost my mood and finish on time, not like my other story - I'm working on in it, still.<br/>Luv, Emma~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>